1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an integrated circuit device, and further, relates to an integrated circuit device, a product using an integrated circuit device, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of a technique for displacing a thin film circuit provided over an insulating substrate has been carried out. As such a technique, for example, there has been a technique by which a separation layer is provided between a thin film circuit and a substrate, the separation layer is removed by using a gas containing halogen to separate the thin film circuit from the supporting substrate, and then the thin film circuit is displaced over an object (see patent document 1).    [Patent document 1]: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-254686
In the above mentioned technique disclosed in the patent document 1, a semiconductor integrated circuit having a structure in which a thin film transistor is sandwiched between a base film and an interlayer insulating film and a passivation film such as a silicon nitride film, and an electrode being electrically connected to the thin film transistor is formed over the passivation film, is separated from a substrate, and then the separated semiconductor integrated circuit is used as a driver circuit of a display device. That is, since the semiconductor integrated circuit is separated from the substrate while keeping a state where the electrode for connecting to an external portion is formed over the thin film transistor in advance, the electrode for connecting to an external portion is not formed under the thin film transistor.